Benang Merah
by DeBeilschmidt
Summary: Takut kehilangan sahabat itu wajar. Tapi, Sena yakin. Dengan benang merah yang menghubungkan mereka semua, persahabatan ini takkan goyah. My First fic in this fandom. Dedicated for Eyeshield 21 Award August: Color. R&R, please?


Hai hai, semuanya~ *tebar-tebar foto JorgeDani*  
Salam kenal dikirimkan oleh author gaje bin nista ini untuk Anda semuanya~ XD  
Okelah, saya tahu bahwa utang fic saya di fandom lain masih banyak. Tapi, entah bagaimana idenya cuma dapet buat ini doang. Huhuhu

**Warning: OOC **(T_T), **abal, pendek  
**  
Words: 718 (Story Only)

Ini adalah **fic pertama** saya di fandom ES21 Indo, dipersembahkan untuk **Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Award**, dengan tema **Color of August**.

**ENJOY IT!**

**

* * *

Benang Merah**

**.  
**

Oleh: 99-26

.

Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

.

~Dedicated for **Eyeshield 21 Award: Color**~

.

Summary: Takut kehilangan sahabat itu wajar.  
Tapi, Sena yakin. Dengan benang merah yang menghubungkan  
mereka semua, persahabatan ini takkan goyah.

.

* * *

"Hah…." Sena kembali menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada hari ini. Mata karamelnya yang bersinar teduh menatap koper besar di hadapannya yang tak kunjung penuh. Dalam hati, ia masih sedikit mempertanyakan keputusannya untuk mengambil beasiswa di Amerika.

Masih dalam keheningan, Sena kembali mengeluarkan semua isi kopernya. Batinnya galau. Agaknya keputusan ini cukup memberatkan hati kecilnya. Jika ia pergi ke Amerika—negeri Paman Sam; sebuah dunia yang tak dikenalnya—apakah semua sahabatnya akan selalu ingat padanya? Bagaimana jika pada akhirnya semua suka duka yang telah mereka alami itu pada akhirnya hanya kenangan belaka? Bagaimana jika…, pada akhirnya semua sahabatnya akan melupakannya?

Tidak. Tidak. Dan sekali lagi, tidak.

Sena berusaha menepis semua pikiran buruk tersebut. Keputusan sudah diambil; dan sebagai seorang pria, ia tidak bisa menarik semua kata-katanya. Mana boleh ia membuang semua kepercayaan teman-temannya seperti ini? Ini adalah impiannya. Dan pada akhirnya, kesempatan itu datang. Dan seperti kata pepatah, kesempatan tidak datang dua kali.

Dengan pikiran yang masih berada di awang-awang, Sena kembali mengambil barang-barangnya satu persatu dan memasukkannya kembali ke koper sesuai petunjuk ibunya.

Namun, kemudian matanya tertumbuk pada tiga benda yang berada di sudut kanan. Sebuah seragam tim amefuto SMA Deimon, sebuah ponsel merah yang tidak tersentuh sedari pagi, dan juga eyeshield hijau yang dipenuhi goresan.

Sebuah senyum menampakkan diri di wajah manis Sena. Pertama-tama, ia mengambil eyeshield hijau tersebut, dan membelainya dengan penuh perasaan sayang. Inilah identitasnya dulu, saat orang-orang masih belum mengetahui identitasnya. Pemuda ini mulai tertawa saat mengingat betapa konyolnya dia dulu. Dalam pikiran semua orang, Kobayakawa Sena hanyalah seorang pemuda lemah tak berdaya yang sangat cocok untuk dijadikan budak, bukannya seorang _running back_ jempolan seperti ini.

"Ah!" Sena kemudian terkesiap saat mendapati ponselnya berbunyi. Dengan cepat ia memasukkan eyeshield hijau tersebut ke bagian teraman di dalam koper, kemudian segera menyambangi ponsel merah miliknya.

_(34 Unread Messages)_

Begitulah tulisan di layar berdiagonal kurang dari tiga inchi itu. "Astaga, banyak sekali!" seru Sena terkejut. Tangannya kemudian bergerak lincah di atas keypad ponsel tersebut, dan mulai membaca semua email itu satu persatu. Ada yang mengiriminya email hari ini. Dan sebagian besar—bahkan, nyaris semuanya—berisi ucapan selamat berjuang yang tulus. Email paling pertama, berasal dari Mamori. Kemudian Kurita, Hiruma, Mizumachi, Shin—Sena memandang email tersebut dengan heran sebelum membacanya, Sakuraba, dan masih banyak lagi.

Hingga pada akhirnya, ia tertumbuk pada satu nama. Kaitani Riku.

Pesan dari pemuda bermata hijau itu singkat, padat, dan jelas. Hanya berisi tiga kalimat.

_**"Selamat berjuang, Sena. Semoga sukses, dan jangan lupakan kami. Ingatlah bahwa kita semua akan selalu tersambung dalam benang merah kehidupan."  
**_  
Kali ini, Sena tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyum terlebarnya. Sungguh, pesan dari Riku—dan juga semua teman-temannya—sangat menenangkan hati. "Benang merah, ya…," gumam pemuda ini pelan. Pikirannya kembali menerawang sebelum pada akhirnya membalas semua email itu.

Tak lama, pemuda tersebut kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya. Dan sampailah pada barang terakhir—seragam amefuto SMA Deimon. Warna merahnya mulai pudar, tidak bersinar cemerlang seperti dulu. Begitu juga dengan nomor '21' yang tercetak di belakangnya, sudah mulai menghilang polanya akibat tergerus waktu.

Saat mulai melipat ulang seragam tersebut, Sena menemukan ketidak beresan di seragam tersebut. Jahitan pada bagian ujung lengan sudah mulai terkelupas, dan menampakkan serabut berupa benang merah. Mau tak mau, ia akhirnya teringat lagi akan pesan Riku mengenai benang merah.

Ya, seperti benang merah, semua perjalanan yang telah kita lalui bersama sahabat selalu mencolok di hati kita.

Seperti benang merah, semua kejadian dalam hidup ini akan menjadi satu garis lurus yang menjadi inti segalanya.

Seperti benang merah yang terjalin, semua impian kita akan terwujud jika kita menjalin semua usaha kita dengan sungguh-sungguh, tak peduli dan melibas semua rintangan di depan mata.

Seperti benang merah yang terikat di kedua kelingking, persahabatan mereka semua pasti akan selalu terjalin meski untaian benang tersebut mulai bercabang.

Dan, seperti seragam amefuto SMA Deimon yang terjalin dari sekian banyak benang merah; apabila persahabatan ini nyata—tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, rasa sayang semua orang akan bersatu…

…dan, tak pernah melupakannya. Walaupun, ia adalah sebuah benang merah yang sendirian.

.

"Sena, ayo makan!"

Sena tersentak begitu mendengar teriakan ibunya yang menggelegar. Dan cepat-cepat ia memasukkan seragam merah tadi ke bagian teratas koper.

Dengan perasaan yakin, seorang Kobayakawa Sena bangkit dan membuka pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar.

Kini, ia tidak akan takut lagi untuk menggapai impiannya. Karena ia yakin, semua benang merah milik teman-temannya akan selalu mendukung dirinya, apapun yang terjadi.

**-FIN-

* * *

**

Oke, silakan kepruki saya karena sudah buang sampah di fandom ini melalui fic gaje yang saya buat! Dx  
Maaf atas plot yang sumpah-abalnya-minta-ampun dan tokoh yang OOC.  
Maaf juga atas analogi warna yang gaje di atas. =u=  
Harap maklum, saya bukan pembaca setia ES21 *dilempar sandal* dan juga udah berbulan-bulan ga baca manganya. Bahkan, ga hapal nama tokohnya kecuali Hiruma. Sisanya cuma hapal nama panggilan. ==V

Terakhir, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-berasnya untuk **zerO cent**.  
Maaf karena kakak kelasmu ini ganggu waktu tidurmu dan juga menghabiskan pulsamu. :p

Jah, kebanyakan cerita.

**IVAN** (from APH), saranghae~~

**110810—99-26 aka rdb**

**.**

**~Hey, leave some REVIEW!~  
(P. S. ES21 NEEDS MORE BL!)**


End file.
